Three Cursed Years
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Three years since Dave got married and Karkat went out on his own, he runs into a familiar face. OKAY WE ALL *KNOW* THAT I ONLY WRITE DAVEKAT SO JUST! You know what's in store, just...*sigh* I'll try to write a different ship. But this is rated T just for swearing. Anyways...um...yeah just bye.


_**BLARG! Something that starts with Dave not even wanting Karkat *le gasp* *sarcasm* so shocking yeah no not really!**_

* * *

You sat on a bench, you were at a wedding that really, included the man you loved, and the woman you used to love. You guess that you can't deny it really, you didn't want this to actually happen. Fucking Strider, why was **HE **getting married to someone that **WASN'T YOU**? You were near tears before the ceremony was over, you hated that this happened. You didn't want to even fucking deal with this. You were about to leave, when you realized everyone was watching the kiss. You stayed put, hiding your face.

Later, at the reception, you left out the backdoor of the church, you figured while you were there, you could sob your eyes out. Which you did. You heard the door open and close as Dave sat next to you. You quickly wiped your eyes and looked at him.

"You okay dude?" You nodded, sighing. "Hey man, if it's anything to you, this wedding shit is lame. But it's worth it." You shrug, you felt like you wanted to do something. "Besides, I bet me and TZ are gonna ju-" You didn't know what happened, but you felt yourself being shoved away after a bit. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!?" You quickly realized you kissed him, quickly getting up and running away. And that was the last time you saw him.

~THREE YEARS LATER~

You were at a local Starbucks, even though it was about 8 pm, you were getting coffee. You went to pay for it when you realized you lost your wallet. Shit. You start to panic before you felt a hand on your shoulder as a familiar voice said "I'll pay for his coffee." You turned and looked at him, seeing that he was recognizable. But who was it? The Barista, who you have gotten to know in the past two years, took his order and called him an asshole. Yet, she told you to score big. What was that supposed to mean? What did she see that should be planned? You took your coffee after it was done, starting to go sit alone in your regular booth, when he slid across from you.

"Ugh. What the fuck do you want?" You didn't want to deal with this shit. "Hey man, I just wanted to talk to you, since I haven't seen you in three years." You looked at his face, noticing his shades as it all flooded back to you.

"D-DAVE!?" "Yep." "B-BUT? HOW! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" "Lets just say, Google is a good help." "Wow, stalk much?" "Hey, it's been awhile." You nod, and you both get into a conversation.

You learned that after he and Terezi got married that they tried to have kids and failed, soon divorcing before it was a whole year of marriage. What a waste. You also learned that he became an underground indie artist for the mainstream masses. You didn't know him, but that's what you get for not knowing stuff about society. He recently just retired from his art and has been writing a movie script for his comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, which will later become a movie. The successful bastard.

"So, what about you?" You look at him and tell him your past three years.

You went out with a guy who got you into a band, and you instantly became just friends immediately after meeting the band. You went on a small tour around Arizona and New York, playing song covers for the masses. While on tour, you met a woman that tried to get close to you, which you denied. You were then blamed for getting her pregnant, when you never did anything to her. That was the first year. The two years following you continued a European tour and now the band is just relaxing in the apartment you currently live in. Although it's actually two apartments where one is just for you guys to practice while the other is for basically everything else. You guess it's a good life.

"Wait, you're in a band?" "Yeah, we sort of went on a break. We just hang out now. Usually just playing video games or hooking up with people. Or just dating random people." "Wow. And a girl blamed you for getting her pregnant?" "Yeah, but it was quickly resolved because apparently she conceived a month and a half before I met her." "Sweet." "Yeah." You both sat in silence for a long time, soon just talking about random things that happened in the past three years, past relationships and fun stories about the band Karkat was in and the art business Dave retired from.

"So um...how did you and Terezi divorce, the story from that?" "Oh, well she started cheating on me with Gamzee, you know that shit." "Oh." "Yeah. I don't even care about her anymore though." "Yeah." "Yeah." You guys were silent again before you got up. "Hey, where are you going?" "I usually just come in and get some coffee then walk around outside until I go home." "At least let me go with you." You sigh, letting him come with you.

It was a boring walk and you were half asleep. Coffee doesn't work for you anymore. You were pretty sure he didn't notice it though. "Dude, you look tired, you want to just go to my car and snooze?" Fuck. You nod slightly, you could go for a snooze. You soon feel yourself being picked up and carried. You didn't remember much after that, you most likely fell asleep. When you woke up you were still being held by Dave, but you were both in a car and he was asleep. You looked around outside, just your usual bunch of people walking around at night. You didn't recognize the scenery though, most likely a hotel that Dave was staying at currently. You smiled up at him, happy to be in his arms.

You never felt that good in years.

* * *

_**Shitty ending.  
**_

_**Oh well.**_


End file.
